


Whispers in the Walls

by therevengeoftheoctopus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri Week, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Supernatural Elements, eren is a lonely child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therevengeoftheoctopus/pseuds/therevengeoftheoctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wasn't expecting a roommate in his new apartment. But he finds out it isn't unpleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> For ereri week! (I wasn't following any prompts). Based on this: http://farmlandtensions.tumblr.com/post/79264864691/im-thinking-about-this-seriously-now-maybe. Please comment! (We'll see if I add something to this...)

Eren’s life had gone to hell in the last six months. First his dad had abandoned he and Mikasa a week after he’d turned eighteen. Then it was being dumped by his boyfriend of three years, Marco. And now he was moving into this shitty-ass apartment because the rent had been too high for the one he’d used to live in. 

He looked around in distaste. The ancient (not to mention tacky) wallpaper was peeling, the carpet smelled like piss, and either that scuttling sound he heard in the ceiling was roaches or his apartment was fucking haunted. 

He plopped into the rocking chair that had come with the apartment. That had certainly been one upside: the furniture had all been free and he hadn’t had to cart more than a lamp and his clothes here. Not to mention that it had the cheapest rent in the west side. (That may or may not have been due to the seedy brothel across the street.) 

He grimaced as he heard that scuttling sound again and stood up. He was determined to get some roach-away. Or whatever that toxic shit was called. 

He grabbed his keys and left. He waved to the boarder across the hall who was trying to force open the door. A little too late he noticed the cardboard boxes spread out around him. Ouch. His girlfriend had finally kicked him out. Well, whatever. At least it meant he would be hearing less screaming at night. 

 

He slammed the door, mumbling expletives under his breath. Things were just not going right, were they? He’d almost twisted his ankle walking, and when he’d fallen someone bumped right the fuck into him, spilling the coffee he had picked up from Starbucks all over his only clean shirt. But at least he’d gotten the insect poison. 

He pulled it out of the box, examining the instructions. Okay. He just had to set it in the place the sound was coming from. 

He leaned down and placed it in one of the holes something had made. He assumed it had been a big ass rat or something. It was huge and looked like something had gnawed on the edges. He suspected that it was the place the roaches were coming from. He hadn’t actually seen any, but better to be safe than sorry. Bugs freaked him the fuck out. 

He removed the string and boom. Instant roach poison. He stood up, nodding in satisfaction. Now he wouldn’t have to stay up late at night wondering if a roach was going to bite him and turn him into that guy from The Metamorphosis. They’d read the book in his high school English class, and it had freaked him the fuck out. Armin and Mikasa had tried to explain that it was just a metaphor, but Eren had had none of that bullshit. It was creepy, and that was it. Sheesh, couldn’t the author have used a less phobia-inducing metaphor? Who wanted to read about a giant roach? 

He moved across the room to get a drink of water. It was over 90 degrees outside, and there was barely any air conditioning in this place. Suffice it to say, he was parched. 

He froze when he noticed something… odd. He’d always lived in a bad neighborhood, so he knew when people had touched his stuff. And in this case, stuff had definitely been touched. The mug had been dirty and half full when he’d left. And now here it was, clean and conspicuously empty of tea.

He narrowed his eyes. “What the fuck…?” he murmured under his breath. Okay, this was weird. He cleared his throat and spoke up. “Whoever you are, come out where I can see you! Or else I’m calling the police!” It was an empty threat, and the person probably knew it. The police would never come for some 21-year old ranting about how one of his mugs was suddenly clean and moved two centimeters from the left. 

A loud thump came from behind him and he whirled around, his eyes widening. A man stood behind him, hands tucked into his pockets. He scowled, but the expression looked like it belonged on his face.

“Holy fuck-!” Eren jumped back, pulling his hands up in front of his face. “Oh my fucking god, I didn’t think that there would actually be a person, I thought I was like hallucinating or some shit. Holy shit.”

The man just stared at him. “I would ask what you were expecting, but it’s kind of obvious you weren’t. Idiot,” he muttered under his breath. It was like the man’s sheer attractiveness was mocking him. Who did he think he was, being so hot yet insulting? (Although he had to admit that the threatening look was what made him look even more desirable.) 

“Hey,” he complained when he finally noticed that the man had insulted him. “Wait, so actually, why are you here? Did you just come to like, clean up my shit or what? Holy shit, are you a robber? Or a- a murderer? Crap…” He paled at the realization.

“No,” he deadpanned. “Trust me, if I wanted you to be dead you would be dead already. I thought you were spacey enough that I could just clean up your shit without you noticing, but apparently not.” He took in a deep breath. “Alright, brat. You might want to be sitting down right now, this is probably going to be a shocking thing for you.” 

“Umm… okay.” He grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and sat down slowly. He looked around warily. “Alright, what were you going to tell me?”

“I’m a ghost.”

“What? Are you- do you need me to call a hospital, or are you like-?”

“No, brat.” He sighed. “Just- alright, try to touch my arm.”

Eren’s eyes went wide as his hand passed through the man’s arm. “Holy shit, you- you weren’t joking.”

He snorted. “Do I look like someone who jokes a lot? Anyways, I was cleaning because you’re an absolute slob. I can’t exist here with you leaving your stuff fucking everywhere.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Eren was still staring at him. “Can we get back to the part where you’re a fucking ghost?” 

The ghost sighed impatiently. “My name is Levi. I used to be alive. I’m now dead. End of story. Oh, and by the way, I have no idea how I died or how you can see me, so don’t even ask.”

“How can you be so calm about this?” Eren demanded. “It’s like… you’re fucking dead! You’re a- a ghost! How is that even possible?”

Levi sighed impatiently. “I have no fucking idea, okay? I don’t know. In all my time I’ve only ever met two other ghosts. And they both live in this building. So I guess this building is like haunted or some shit, that’s all I can think of.”

“Wait.” Eren had thought of something else. “Does this mean you watch me when I walk around in my boxers?” Horror filled his voice.

“Trust me, it’s not like I want to. But since it’s physically impossible for me to leave this apartment, there isn’t much else for me to do. Occasionally you’re entertaining enough for me to listen in to a phone conversation, but otherwise I try to respect your privacy.Also, please clean up after yourself. Please. It’s driving me batshit. You are one of the most dirty people I’ve ever met.”

“Well, I’m sorry. I had no idea that I had some sort of clean freak dead roommate.” Irritation leaked into his voice.

“Oh, whatever. As they say, that’s dust under the rug now. Just try to clean up after yourself now, alright?”

“Oh, okay.” 

When Eren had moved in, he definitely hadn’t been expecting an undead roommate to come with it. But now that he had one, he was unreasonably excited about it. All through his school years, he’d really only had two friends. And now they’d grown away and moved to other parts of the country. He’d been lonely for the last few months. 

Eren had a good feeling about this.


End file.
